Episode 5341 (13th January 2020)
Synopsis Sienna is horrified to discover that Brody has been kidnapped and immediately realises who it could be. When the kidnapper wants to meet at the salon, Sienna correctly guesses who it is - Warren. She lunges at him, but is shocked when Warren reveals that something is wrong with Sebastian. Meanwhile, Tony struggles with easing back into everyday life, whilst Azim and Scott enjoy planning Jesse and Courtney's wedding together - and share a kiss! Plot Sienna worries to Liberty about Brody not returning home. Brody wakes up on a matress in a shipping container, only to find that his kidnapper is Warren, who asks if he slept well. Diane informs Edward that Tony is returning home, and tells him that they need to pretend like nothing happened between them. Sienna thinks Brody might have left her but Liberty makes her see that it's unlikely. Sienna reveals that Damon hasn't answered her calls either and Liberty concludes that they went on a night out. Sienna is adamant that Brody wouldn't have gone on a night out if he had plans with her. She calls in sick at work to search for him. Brody tells Warren that his timing could not have been any more inconvenient. Warren sarcastically says that he'll call in advance to let Brody check his diary. Brody points out that kidnapping him isn't going to get him in Sienna's good books, especially after he kidnapped her twins. He says that he's been in worst situations then being held prisoner by his "girlfriend's twisted ex" and asks Warren what he wants from Brody. Mitchell offers to keep an eye on Sienna's flat and notify her if Brody returns. Scott gets annoyed with Azim. He is cold towards Mitchell, who stops him from leaving. Mitchell tells Scott that he still wants to be friends, but Scott doesn't want to. He tells Mitchell to stay away. Diane puts the family photos back into the frames. Scott comforts her. Edward makes clear that the only reason he is still in the village is to aid with Tony's recovery. Azim sends Jesse images of wedding suits. Grace tells him that the wedding is exactly what they all need to cheer them up. Jesse points out that Breda is the reason that his father won't be at the wedding, but then remembers that Glenn is also the reason why Adam won't be either. Courtney is confused when Grace mentions the ceremony taking place in The Loft. Jesse breaks the news to her. She pretends to not be disappointed. Warren enjoys reading through Sienna's messages to Brody. He thinks Sienna will do whatever he wants when she discovers that he is in trouble. He thinks that she won't do anything for him, but Warren says that he better hope that she does. He takes a photo of Brody to send to Sienna. Sienna finds Damon in The Love Boat. Damon reveals that he asked Brody to go out with him but Brody never responded. Sienna receives the picture from Warren. She is horrified to learn that he has been kidnapped, with the kidnapper wanting to meet with her in the village at 3pm. Edward returns home with Tony, who is delighted to be back. Damon thinks the kidnapper may be a friend of Buster's, and Liberty thinks that it may be one of Sienna's enemies. She pretends to have no idea who the kidnapper is and that she is going to call the police. She texts back that she will be there. Azim apologises for sending Scott a load of messages, but slips up when he says that he does that when he's "excited about someone", but corrects himself by saying "someone's wedding". Scott isn't in the mood to help plan a wedding but Azim thinks that it may be the distraction he needs, and that it may restore his faith in romance. Warren cannot wait until Sienna sees his face. Brody pleads with Warren not to hurt Sienna. He thinks that Sienna is going to trick Warren. Warren points out that if he is arrested, nobody will finds Brody. Grace and Leela think that Courtney looks stunning in the dress, but she hates it. They get her to admit that the wedding is not her perfect wedding. Azim is determined to give Courtney her perfect wedding, and says that he and Scott are the best combination since Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. Scott suggests that instead of people throwing confetti over the newly married couple, they blow bubbles instead, which Azim likes. He gets Scott to admit that he's loving the wedding planning. Azim talks about his dream wedding and asks Scott what his would be, but Scott thinks that he's destined to be alone. Azim compliments Scott and says that he wishes that Scott knew how much of a catch he really is. Azim kisses Scott, to Scott's surprise. Tony begins to feel overwhelmed by the noises and the dripping of the tap, the latter reminding him of the cage in the pig farm. Everyone is surprised when Tony runs into the bedroom and closes the door. Sienna receives a text telling her to meet them inside Donovan's Salon. Sienna walks inside and pockets a pair of scissors. She faces away from the staff door, which Warren walks through. Without turning around, she says his name. He locks the door and tells her that Brody is safe, for now. Sienna charges at Warren, threatening to kill him. He manages to restrain her and tells her that something is wrong with Sebastian - he desperately needs her help. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Notes *This is Hannah Sowden's final episode as series producer until Episode 5347 (21st January 2020). Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020